New Inducements
These inducements were written up by Tastier to address some of the perceived issues with the random inducements deployed in previous seasons. They will be used for Season IV. '50,000 Class (Roll 1d16)' '1. Fangirls' One of your players was featured shirtless on the cover of Spike! Magazine just before ladies night at the Stadium. The ladies have turned out to ogle cheer-on their new favorite player. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Fan-Favorite skill for the next match. Also, your team gets three additional Cheerleaders for the next match. '2. Running the Option' One of your players has been working with the coaches this week to play the option. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Dump-Off and Pass skills for the next match. '3. Fall Guy' One of your players has a flair for the dramatic, throwing himself onto the pitch all the time to elicit oohs & ahhs from the crowd. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Diving Catch and Diving Tackle skills for the next match. '4. Backup Catcher' When one of your players had to fill in for a catcher on the practice squad, it turned out he was pretty good! Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Catch and Diving Catch skills for the next match. '5. Beguiling Bracers' One of your players won some strange bracers in last night’s poker game. They tend to distract the weak willed. Sometimes they distract her, too. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Hypnotic Gaze, Side Step, and Bone-head skills for the next match. '6. Sticky Fingers' One of your players had a run in with an ooze monster in a dark alley. He escaped, but his gloves got all sticky. High-five! Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Catch and Sure Hands skills for the next match. '7. Grandpa’s Codpiece' Grandpa’s old crotch plate is rock solid. They just don’t make them like they used to. Choose a player you control. He or she gets +1 AV for the next match. '8. Springjack Mushrooms' Those green and yellow spotted mushrooms look tasty, but they give the most peculiarly strong hiccups. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Jump Up and Leap skills for the next match. '9. Technicolor Nightmare Coat' One of your players ‘found’ a coat of stupefying colors. You can’t pull your eyes away from it. Neither can anyone else. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Disturbing Presence skill for the next match. '10. Gromskull's Exploding Runes' They’re magic runes, laddie. Just stick on your foes and slink away. I wouldn’t be lettin’ the refs see ‘em though. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the No Hands, Secret Weapon, and Bombardier skills for the next match. '11. Soggy Boots' A whole afternoon fishing and all she caught was some old boots. At least the heels are thick and the leather is true. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Kick and Dirty Player skills for the next match. '12. Stolen Playbook' One of your agents posing as a towel boy managed to nab your opponent's playbook! He’ll sure be surprised when you know exactly how to ruin his plays! Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Pass Block and Shadowing skills for the next match. '13. The Right to Bear Arms' They say that the old woman he saved from a bear attack turned out to be a witch. In gratitude she granted him the beast’s arms- for a little while at least. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Extra Arms and Fend skills for the next match. '14. Rakarth's Curse of Spite' You’ve bartered with an old shaman to curse one of the opposing players. Choose an opposing player. He or she gains the Loner skill for the next match. '15. Mysterious Draught' On the way to the stadium a shady character sold one of your players an unfamiliar concoction with the promise that it would ‘put the coal in your steamtank’. Down the hatch! Choose a player you control and roll 1d6: 1 - Nothing happens. 2 - Nothing happens. 3 - That player gains a general skill of your choice for the next match. 4 - That player gains an agility skill of your choice for the next match. 5 - That player gains a strength skill of your choice for the next match. 6 - That player gains a passing skill of your choice for the next match. '16. Witch's Brew' Sleight of hand and twist of fate Spike the drink of that reprobate Toss the dice and hope to score Will he hum or will he snore? Choose an opposing player and roll 1d6: 1 - Mad-Cap Potion! That player gets +1 AG and gains the No Hands and Jump Up skills for the next match. 2 - No Effect 3 to 6 - Mycosomnus Elixir! That player gains the Bone-head skill for the next match. '100,000 Class (Roll 1d10)' '1. Team Anthem' Your fans are out in full fanatic force at the stadium today. A swell of inebriated singing has your team primed to do their best. Even the local syndicate feels the team spirit, fixing the results of the coin toss in your favor. Your team wins the coin toss and may choose whether to kick or receive. Also, your team gets +2 Fan Factor for the next match. '2. Roguelike' One of your players has taken it unto herself to become a teacher. The lesson: Never bring an empty hand to a knife fight. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Sneaky Git and Stab skills for the next match. '3. All for One and One for All' This week's training was all about teamwork. The squad that stays together doesn’t get mashed into pulp. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Guard and Side-step skills for the next match. '4. Ichor Boost' Down a shot of this milky liquid and you’ll be nigh indestructible. Choose a player you control. He or she gets +1 AV and gains the Thick Skull and Regeneration skills for the next match. '5. Shrunk in the Wash' His uniform shrunk in the wash. Telling the genie, ‘I wish that this uniform fit me’ didn’t turn out how he meant it to. Choose a player you control. He or she gets -1 ST and gains the Dodge, Stunty, Sidestep, and Right Stuff skills for the next match. '6. Specialist' One of your players has demonstrated an unusual aptitude in unusual plays. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Kick and Hail Mary Pass skills for the next match. '7. One with the Kicker' Somehow one of your players suddenly can read the mind of opposing kickers and can almost always get to where the ball is going. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Kick-off Return and Diving Catch skills for the next match. '8. Chainsaw' One of your players brings along a chainsaw for the game. It isn’t subtle, but it is effective. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the No Hands, Secret Weapon, and Chainsaw skills for the next match. '9. Butterfingers' One player from the opposing team knows he is just not himself today and ball handling for this match is just out of the question. Choose an opposing player. He or she gains the No Hands skill for the next match. '10. In the Zone' You hire a hypnotist to banish all fear and doubt from the mind of one of your players. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Nerves of Steel and Dauntless skills for the next match. '200,000 Class (Roll 1d10)' '1. Rabid Fangirls' It’s ladies night at the Stadium again and they’ve turned out to support their favorite player. One of them even bit him! That’ll put (more) hair on your chest. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Fan-Favorite, Shadowing, Claws, and Regeneration skills for the next match. Also, your team gets three additional Cheerleaders for the next match. '2. Blinded by the Light' Your team's fans have taken to using trinkets to blind opposing players with reflected sunlight. The opposing team loses 1d3 re-rolls for the next match. If they would lose more re-rolls than they had, your team gains re-rolls equal to the difference. '3. Buzzing' One player from your team accidentally drank a pint of Mad-Cap Mushroom-laced coffee before this match. Choose a player you control. He or she gets +1 AG, and gains the No Hands, Jump Up, and Frenzy skills for the next match. '4. Duh, Where Am I?' Some players from the opposing team were out all night on a bender and are really not ready for this game. Select three opposing players at random. Each player selected this way gains the Bone-head skill for the next match. '5. Head Trauma' An opposing player was caught in Blood Bowl riot after last week’s match and took an ‘unfortunate’ blow to the back of the head. Choose an opposing player. He or she gets a Niggling Injury and gains the Really Stupid skill for the next match. '6. Ball Hog' After a run in with a demonic boar, one of your players has developed an infernal need for the ball. Choose a player you control. He or She gains the Dauntless, Juggernaut, and Strip Ball skills for the next match. '7. One with the Beast' One of your players has been lured into the cult of Kalimaa and possessed by some kind of fiend. Let’s wait until after the match to do the exorcism. Choose a player you control. He or She gains the Wild Animal, Disturbing Presence, Horns, Piling On, Juggernaut, and Break Tackle skills for the next match. '8. Orcidas Sponsorship' One player from your team has been selected to field-test the latest innovation in Blood Bowl footwear. These air-elemental filled soles make the player especially light on their feet. Choose a player you control. He or she gets +1 MV and gains the Sprint and Sure Feet skills for the next match. '9. Tackling Machine' One of your players owes money to a corrupt bookie. After their ‘little talk’ he is determined to get a win for the team even if he needs to take down every opposing player himself. Choose a player you control. He or she gains the Tackle, Diving Tackle, Wrestle, and Jump Up skills for the next match. '10. Buy 1 Surgery, Get 2 Free' The local trauma surgeon has a deal this week on emergency treatment. Your team gains 3 Apothecaries for the next match. '400,000 Class (Roll 1d5)' '1. Assassin' Your team hires a trained assassin to dope a vital player from your opponent's team to force him to miss the game. Choose an opposing player. The chosen player misses the next match. '2. Doom and Gloom' Due to some cunningly planted rumors and smear campaigns, the opposing team come into the game with some serious morale issues. For each re-roll the opposing team has roll a d6: 1 - Nothing happens. 2 to 5 - The opposing team loses a re-roll for the next match. 6 - The opposing team loses a re-roll for the next match and your team gains a re-roll for the next match. '3. Mysterious Medicine Man' A small, wrinked, cackling man comes to the team offering some of his latest brewed snake oil which he claims will 'cure all that ails you.' To your surprise, it works! Each player on your team gets +1 AV for the next match. '4. The Mutants are Revolting' Someone mixed up the Kroxorade with run-off from the local wizards college. They’re the same color. It was an honest mistake. Choose a player class (e.g. lineman, blitzer, werewolf, thro-ra, etc). For each player of the chosen class on your team roll a d6: 1 - That player gains the Very Long Legs skill for the next match. 2 - That player gains the Tentacles skill for the next match. 3 - That player gains the Horns skill for the next match. 4 - That player gains the Big Hands skill for the next match. 5 - That player gains the Disturbing Presence skill for the next match. 6 - That player gains the Claws skill for the next match. '5. The Gods Must Be Crazy!' It’s been a hell of week. Your players have been involved in all kinds of crazy incidents. It all started with the arrival of that golden idol ... ''Your team gets 3 additional 50,000 class inducements and 2 additional 100,000 class inducements and 1 additional 200,000 class inducement. If any inducements rolled this way would have you choose a player, choose a player that could be chosen that way at random instead. '' Category:Rules